The Purse
by LadybugGirl7068
Summary: My friend showed me Tadashi's outfit, and I had to make fun of it. Especially the satchel. Basically just for laughs, nothing serious. Major OOCness, Tadashi lives, no death of Tadashi going on. T for super small cussing. One-shot. "Hiro did it. He finally did it. Blackmail, here I come."


**Ok, not what i usually do, this is for a friend and purley for laughs. So, read on, have fun, and i apologize in advance for any and every spelling mistake.**

Fire came from the building, and smoke billowed into the sky. Tadashi ran two steps ahead of Hiro, who was desperately trying to keep up. As Tadashi raced up the stairs, his satchel (or as Hiro sometimes called it, 'man-purse') flew behind him as he held it in his hand.

As they finally arrived at the scene, Tadashi dropped his satchel in shock. A woman came running out of the building, coughing.

Tadashi caught her as she almost fell. "Ma'am? Ma'am! Are you ok? What's going on? Is there anyone else inside!?"

A cough. "There was an explosion-"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Well DUH we can _see that_. Way to go, Captain Obvious."

The woman suddenly stood up straight and looked at Hiro indignantly. "Well, I'm _SORRY_ for trying to be _helpful_." She turned back to Tadashi, who was standing there with a shocked yet scared look on his face. "And I was fine, thank you, I just choked on my gum when i stepped on one of those little 'Micro Bot' things. Those little sons of-" Tadashi covered Hiro's ears-" hurts like stepping on a f-" He covered them again-" lego!"

Tadashi hesitantly hovered his hands by Hiro's ears, unsure if the woman was going to go into another round of cussing. Hiro batted his brothers hands away and stepped back, crossing his arms and huffing.

"Um... Ok Ma'am, but is there anyone else in the building you might have seen?" Tadashi asked while Hiro stood there imitating the woman stepping on a lego in the background. He then proceeded to fall on his butt.

The woman was about to look back at him but Tadashi grabbed her shoulders while Hiro shot to his feet and whistled an inconspicuous tune.

"Ummm..." She scrunched up her face and moved her hands in a circular motion as if trying to magically remember something.

Tadashi was getting impatient at this point. Hiro walked over and sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Look lady, I'm getting tired of this, and that building is gonna explode soon. So i suggest you HURRY UP and GET ON WITH IT!" He said while flailing his arms around for effect.

The woman's eyes widened. "Well MY BAD if I have MEMORY LOSS!"

"Psh your'e darned right its your bad."

"And WHAT do you suppose THAT was supposed to mean!?"

"WELL if you weren't so DENSE you would know it means that I think you are STUPID!"

By this point they were both in each others faces and Tadashi was looking too scared to even try to intervene between his teenage brother and the woman who was probably on her time of the month, both of them looking like they could take on a bull at the moment.

"Um, guys?" Tadashi asked tentatively.

"WHAT!?"

He cringed. "Uh, sorry to interrupt... ah... whatever THIS is, but back to the matter at hand? Is there anyone else in the-" He looked towards the building- "nearly half burned building? I mean, whoever is still in there is probably dead by now because of us, but I-" Hiro glared- "Ah, sorry, _we _can still do something to help. I think."

The woman scowled. "Only that guy you kept calling 'Call A Hand' is in there now. He was cleaning when everyone was running out." She scoffed. "Figures a man would only clean in times of distress. Any other time and they demand the woman do it. Well, you won't see me tied down to some man. And there's one of the reasons right there."

"And every other reason is because you can't get a man in the first place." Hiro mumbled under his breath.

She gasped, astonished. "Well I never!"

Hiro scoffed and crossed his arms again. "Never what? Never had a boyfriend?"

The woman, finally fed up with all of this, slapped Hiro, huffed, and stalked away.

Tadashi's eyes widened. Then he pointed at Hiro and started laughing. His little brother sighed loudly.

"Really mature for a big brother, aren't ya?"

Tadashi got his breath back. "Sorry. Sorry. Ok, I think I'm good now. Whew. Alright now what was it we were doing again?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Um, fire? Remember? Call A Hand is still in there? Possibly going to help? Ring any bells?"

"Call A Hand?"

Both of their eyes widened. "CALLAGHAN!" They said at once. Tadashi gave Hiro a meaningful look, and Hiro knew what he was going to do in that instant.

"Tadashi, no!" But his only brother was already running.

.

.

.

.

A firefighter on the scene picked up Tadashi's 'satchel,' and put one hand to his mouth to yell. "Hey! People! Who's purse is this!? Ladies, look this way! Is this your purse!?"

Tadashi looked back for one second after his hat blew off, and saw the firefighter holding his man-bag. 'No one holds MY man-bag!' He thought.

"Hey! Dude! Thats mine! Over here!" He waved his hands back and forth frantically to get the mans attention.

The firefighter squinted and saw Tadashi in the not-so-close distance. "Hey! You! Lady, is this your purse!?"

Hiro started snickering. He sobered up enough to put on his innocent child look and pull on the firefighter coat lightly to get his attention.

"Sir? Um, sorry if I bother you, but I know whose purse that is." He pointed to Tadashi who was now jumping up and down. "Its that one lady's over there. She went back to find her little poodle, but it must have run away beacuse it didn't want to be dyed pink anymore. That's her favorite color, but the poodle didn't like it at all."

"Um, ok... kid. I'll get it to her, don't you worry. Why don't you go home now, you could get seriously hurt."

"Ok! Don't worry, I'll get there!" He walked away until the firefighter stopped looking at him, then he darted into a bush and got his camera out. Tadashi started running for his purse. The firefighters expression was priceless. All Hiro heard was something about pink poodles and old ladies.

Was it mean? Yes. Was it cruel? Of course. Was it blackmail? Most definitely. The only excuse for Hiro's behavior: this was going to be fun.


End file.
